Sweet Dreams
by AnneValkyria
Summary: I'd had trouble sleeping for years, so when that strange saleslady suggested I try "Sweet Dreams" I didn't hesitated. Not only did I sleep like a baby, but each night I was visited by one of four men. But the potion wouldn't last forever, so what could I do when I realized that I wanted to spend more than just my nights with one of them? OOC. No Twilight. AU. Bella/Garrett-Peter-Ja
1. Prologue - Zatoria

**Okay, so I'm writing this little fic for Jlove34. Her only request: A Bella/Peter-Jasper-Garrett-Paul pairing, (but not necessarily at the same time) with lots of smut. This is what I came up with. I hope she likes it =)**

**Background****: Bella never made it to Forks, so she's unaware that there's vampires or shifters. This has more to do with the men themselves, than what they are.**

**Don't expect much of a "story" here though, because then you'll be disappointed.**

**Mostly unbetad, but I've had a little help from my regular beta cboo2501 and some nice people on Twitter**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M... I'm just giving them something to do.**

* * *

Prologue

Zatoria

"See you tomorrow," I called to Jennifer over the sound of the electronic bell as I opened the door to the bookstore. I'd worked there evenings and weekends since I started my senior year in Jean Ribault High School. Now, just graduated from Jacksonville's Community College I was one of four fulltime employees.

As I stepped out into the warm Florida evening, I lifted my face towards the sky and enjoyed the sunlight on my skin.

I was exhausted, having barely slept the night before. Something that had become a habit since moving here from Phoenix. There was a _restlessness_ that kept me awake every night. I couldn't quite shake the feeling that I was supposed to be somewhere else.

My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and it was now 6 pm. I did a quick inventory of my fridge and pantry in my head, trying to remember if I needed to go shopping.

My thoughts being otherwise occupied, I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and tripped on an overturned trashcan in the middle of the sidewalk. I quickly stretched out my hand, trying to steady myself against the brick wall next to me. Somehow I managed to stay on my feet and let out a deep sigh of relief.

A small furrow appeared between my brows when my fingernails scraped across cool metal. I had walked these streets every day for over three years, first to the house I shared with Renée and Phil, and later to my own small, one-bedroom apartment. I knew every part of it like the back of my hand. Every building, every crack in the pavement, every manhole cover, every loose stone in the sidewalks. I recognize every scent, every sound, what I _didn't_ recognize was that sign, the size of a cafeteria tray. The copper was darkened with age and there were small green spots with corrosion, the words were so faded that I could barely read them.

I squinted against the sun and mumbled aloud, "Eclipse – the cure from everything from a broken nail to a broken heart." I couldn't help but snort at how cliché that sounded.

The side of the building was windowless except for at basement-level, where there also were steps leading down to an ordinary-looking door with a small window.

My curiosity was piqued and I got down on my hunches to peer through the window to my right, but it was covered with so much dirt and grime that it was impossible to see anything of the inside.

I chewed indecisively on my bottom lip. My mind told me to keep walking, but a part of me insisted that I needed to check it out. I felt like I was being pulled towards the shop, as if compelled.

I stood up, straightened my back and squared my shoulders, and with a deep breath I tiptoed down the steps.

The small brass bell above the door chimed as I entered the shop and I instantly felt as if I stepped right through to Diagon Alley. Incense floated thick as fog in the air and I had to fight the urge to cover my nose, not wanting to risk getting the smoke into my mouth.

The walls where covered in floor to ceiling shelves that was filled with crystals in all shapes, sizes and colors, bottles full of suspicious looking liquids, jars full of herbs, powders and things I'd rather not think about, I half expected to see Mr. Ollivander pop up and try to sell me an ten inch, unyielding wand with a core of Thestral tail hair.

Instead I found a woman standing behind the counter. She was neither young, nor old. Neither fat, nor thin. Neither short, nor tall. Her dishwater blond hair was pinned on top of her head in a messy bun, she wore a black dress several sizes too big, which reminded me of a wizard outfit, sadly sans the pointy hat. The only thing even remotely noticeable about the woman in front of me was her almond shaped, lavender eyes that studied me closely, and the name neatly printed on her nametag: Zatoria.

My cheeks flamed under her careful scrutiny and I shifted my weight between my feet, the strangest thoughts appearing in my head. "_This must be how a frog waiting to be dissected feels like. God, I hope she_ _doesn't turn me into a frog_."

The woman chuckled quietly, and although impossible I got the distinct feeling that she had somehow read my mind. "_Don't be absurd, Bella_," I chastened myself.

Zatoria's chuckle grew in volume, and with a shake of her head she turned to unlocked the large oak armoire behind her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she turned her back to me, but as much as I tried to force my legs to back out of the shop and run away as fast as I could, they wouldn't listen.

I was so busy picturing myself ending up naked in a dumpster, in a back alley somewhere that the sound of glass hitting glass made me jump.

Zatoria snickered and pointed at the bottle on the glass counter. "Take this."

My body decided to start working again, but instead of running screaming down the streets my legs brought me forward and my arm reached out to pick up the round bottle she had placed in front of her.

It was small enough that I could close my hand around it and shifted in colors from blue, to purple, to pink. "What is it?" I asked skeptically.

"The content of this bottle will help you sleep," her answer had me widening my eyes and my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"How…?!"

She cut off my question with a wave of her hand. "Never mind that, now. A few drops of 'Sweet Dreams' on your tongue every night before you go to bed and you will find what you are looking for."

"_Oookay. Uh-huh. Just back away slooowly Bella. Back away and run like hell_." My body continued to refuse to cooperate. The words I spoke out loud were not the same as the ones I shouted inside my head. "How much do you want for it? How long will it last? Is there anymore for when I run out?" "_What the fuck!? Noooo_. _Shut the hell UP!"_

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that dear," Zatoria smiled, sounding sweet despite the condescending words. "The potion will last until it's time for you to make a choice."

* * *

When I went to bed later that night I had no intention of trying 'Sweet Dreams', but my body acted on its own yet again and I dribbled the surprisingly tasty potion on my tongue before crawling under the blanket. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is as much of a story as you're going to get. **

**I should be able to post the first chapter by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Garrett

**A/N: Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews, really means a lot.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a lengthy sex scene, so go easy on me, will ya. Or not, it's up to you. Hopefully it isn't too awkward. And I really hope my Garrett expert, Caystar approves of him =)**

**Mostly unbetad, with a little help from cboo2501 and some nice people on Twitter.**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M… I'm just giving them something to do.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Garrett

The only thing keeping me from banging my head against the keyboard, was my unwillingness to look like a crazy person at work.

It had been four months since the day I walked in to Eclipse. Four months that I spent every night engaged in…er…physical activities with one of four gorgeous men.

Which made it three months and twenty-nine days I had spent trying to find the shop or its strange owner again. When I had returned the next day to ask Zatoria about the dream the shop had been empty and all signs of it ever being there had been removed.

Since then I had Binged, Googled and Yahooed both names, but neither search had led to anything. It was as if they'd never existed.

I groaned out load in frustration just as Jennifer entered the backroom. I quickly returned to the order form I was supposed to been working on.

"Is everything okay?" she asked on her way to the broom closet.

"_No!"_ "Yeah, sure. I'm just tired."

"Oh," she gave me a look full of concern. "You've been tired a lot lately. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"_No, unless addiction to dream sex is considered a disease_." "Oh, no. I'm fine," I tried to smile reassuringly.

"You're coming out with us tomorrow, right?" she asked with the sweeper and dustpan in hand.

Tomorrow was Jennifer's birthday and since my only reason for backing out was a dream lover - with emphasis on _dream_ - I had reluctantly agreed to join her and her friends on a night out. "Absolutely."

"Great. Well, I've locked up, closed the register and taken out the trash. Now I just have to sweep the floor and we're done for the night. Feel free to head home…"

I was out the door before she finished talking.

When I arrived at my apartment I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and got ready for bed in my usual nightclothes, a tank and a pair of boy shorts.

I sat on the edge of my bed and held the little bottle in my hand. Holding it up to my ear I gave it a shake and had to strain my ears to make out the barely noticeable slosh of the potion. There wasn't even enough left to last a whole week and I had no way of getting more.

Ignoring the stinging in my eyes I opened the bottle and let a few drops land on my tongue before crawling beneath the blanket and falling asleep.

* * *

_I was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a pink string bikini._

_A light knock on the door was followed by a male voice, "Miss, do you need any help?"_

"_I'm fine thanks," the words were out of my mouth before it hit me; I _knew_ that voice. I opened the door without thinking and took in the tall, lanky man waiting outside of the dressing room. Everything about him was familiar. From his body, cool and hard as marble, his scuffed combat boots, the black jeans, ripped at the knees, hanging low on his lean hips to the wild mess of shaggy dark brown hair that reached the collar of his grey t-shirt and the ruby eyes that bore into mine. _

_He stepped inside, closed and locked the door, bringing the mouthwatering scent of licorice with him._

"_Garrett!" I whisper-shouted, embarrassed by the thought that someone in the store would hear me, and also turned on by that very same thing. "What…?"_

_He wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck and pulled me up against his chest. He crushed his cold, hard lips against mine, silencing any further argument. _

_There wasn't anything soft or careful about the kiss. No light pressure of his lips against mine, no teasing lips or nibbles. He demanded entrance and I opened up for him. _

_He traced the inside of my mouth hungrily, and his taste, both salty and sweet, much stronger than his scent made my head spin. I clutched at his biceps when my knees buckled to keep from falling to the floor. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his. My nipples hardened from rubbing against his chest._

_My eyelids fluttered closed and I stood up on the tip of my toes, twisting my fingers in the soft hairs on the nape of his neck. The growl that sounded from deep inside of his chest made moisture seep through my tiny bikini bottoms. _

_I broke the kiss, gasping for breath, "What are you doing here?" I asked, backing away slowly until I hit the wall behind me and had nowhere else to run, nor did I want to._

_A slow, almost predatory grin spread across his handsome face and he stalked towards me, closing the short distance separating us with merely two steps._

"_You're not going anywhere, Honey," he whispered in my ear, gripped my hips and pulled me back to him, our bodies pressed closely together._

_Garrett pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck, and I couldn't hold back a groan as the scruff on his chin brushed against my sensitive skin._

_A shiver ran down my spine when his teeth grazed over my pulse and my whole body froze, alarms going off in my head. _

_Garrett chuckled softly. "Not today… Not unless you ask me to." _

_His words confused me, but I forgot all about them when he opened the clasp on my bikini top and untied the bow. He took a small step back, without letting go of my hips, and it to tumble to the floor between us. _

_My naked breasts begged for his touch and I whimpered when he covered them with his hands, the pads of his thumbs stroking my aching nipples. I arched my back, pushing closer into his touch. The moan that left my slightly parted lips was echoed by him._

_Suddenly his hands left my breast, and I was spun around, facing the mirror. Garrett's fingers wrapped around my wrists and placed them against the reflective surface._

"_Keep your hands there," he ordered, his raspy voice sent trembles throughout my body and I bit down on my lip to hold back my cry of impatience. _

_I wanted to see him, kiss him, touch him…_

_His soft laughter increased the throbbing between my legs. "You can try to be quiet, Honey, but we both know you're not going to be."_

"_Please…" I begged him. "I want…" His mouth on my neck shut me up._

_He kissed and licked a pattern along my spine, every stroke of his tongue left a trail of goose bumps in its wake._

_Garrett got down on his hunches behind me, his long fingers curling around my ankles and caressed slowly upwards over my legs, my knees and my thighs until he stopped at the strings that tied my bikini bottoms together. His eyes met mine in the mirror, now black with desire._

_With a few quick movements of his hands they joined the top on the floor. _

"_Spread your legs for me, Honey," he crooned. My breathing hitched as his head became visible between my thighs. Our eyes locked as he inhaled deeply and licked his lips. "Mmm, you smell…fucking delicious" he growled quietly. "Now keep your eyes on the mirror and watch yourself as I make you come…"_

_I jumped at the first lazy stroke along my dripping slit. He probed my entrance with deep thrusts of his tongue then flicked it over my clit before he closed his lips around the little bundle of nerves. I heard a scream and was surprised to realize it came from me._

_His firm grip on my thighs was the only thing that kept me from grinding against his face._

"_Nothing tastes sweeter than your pussy," he purred, "except maybe your blood."_

_Heat flooded me and said blood rushed to the surface as I blushed a deep dark pink all the way from my hairline down to my bellybutton._

"_Now you're just teasing me, aren't you?" he hummed around my clit._

_My legs started shaking so badly when he entered me with first one, than a second finger that I would've collapsed onto the floor if Garrett hadn't been holding me with his free hand. The muscles in my arms quivered as I pressed my hands harder against the mirror. "So close, so close." I squeezed my eyes shut against the sensations that crashed over me when he curled his fingers, but snapped them open immediately when he removed them and growled, "Keep your eyes on the fucking mirror, or I'll stop."_

"_No, no, no…._Please_, don't….stop," I panted, my chest rose and fell with each breath._

_His deep moan shot straight to my core. "I love it when you beg, Honey," his murmured words against the inside of my thigh sent shockwaves throughout my body. "So _beg_," he ordered. "Beg for me to make you come."_

"_Please," I sobbed, desperate for release. "Please, I need to come so bad…I-I want…"_

"_Yesssss," he growled and pinched my clit. "Tell me what you want, how you want me to fuck you with my tongue, my fingers, my cock…."_

_My mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. My heart was thumping in my chest and I struggled to get enough air into my lungs._

"_Tell me or I'll fucking stop and walk away," he threatened, tightening his grip on my thigh. _

"_I-I…" I stuttered and looked down, into his eyes._

"_Look into the fucking _mirror_," he snarled._

_The sound had my juices flowing even more. I stared at my reflection. My face was flushed and my wide, brown eyes were darker than usual. Licking my swollen lips, I tried again, "I want…you to…f-fuck me," I forced out through my teeth._

"_Close enough," he snickered._

_I cried out in ecstasy when his fingers finally entered me again and his lips closed around my clit. When he sucked my little bundle of nerves into his mouth I came apart all over his hands and face and I screamed as the orgasm rocked through me._

_Before I had fully come down from my high I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and a second later Garrett drove into me from behind with one swift motion of his hips._

_He lifted my up, hitching the back of my right knee over his forearm and putting my left foot against his thigh, "Grab those hooks, Honey, and hold on. You're gonna need it."_

_My arms felt as if they were made of jelly as I reached for the hooks on either side of the mirror. I was about to beg him to fuck me when he started moving inside of me._

"_Fuck, Honey," he grunted. "Your pussy is so fucking tight, it feels so good wrapped around my cock."_

_I clutched the hooks as hard as I could, pushed my foot against his hard thigh, and arched my back, trying to meet his thrusts._

_The pressure started growing in my lower abdomen as Garrett pounded harder, faster into me. "Yes, yes, yes," I sobbed, so close to coming for the second time._

_He burrowed his face in the crook of my neck, mumbling incoherently against my sweaty skin. My inner muscles clenched around him and…_

* * *

I woke up, screaming his name as the orgasm crashed over me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it didn't suck =)**

**And, just to explain, although Bella knows about the dreams when she's awake, she's not aware that she's dreaming when she's asleep… Hope that makes sense.**

**And another thing, Bella doesn't remember what Zatoria said about choosing. Her body acted of its own the first time she tried Sweet Dreams, and the way it worked…would YOU remember? **

**Next chapter: Peter, in the Club bathroom stall.**


	3. Peter

**A/N: Still with me?**

**For you who are interested, my Peter is Charlie Hunnam =)**

**Sorry for the late update, but my characters refused to listen to me.**

**Again, mostly unbetad except for the help from some nice people on Twitter.**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M. I'm just giving them something to do.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Peter

"_I don't want to be here."_

The extremely horrible club music pounded in my head, and I had to tighten my grip on the glass with rum and coke in my hand to keep from covering my ears.

I sipped my drink, a fake smile plastered on my face, pretending that I wasn't seconds away from banging my head against the sticky tabletop in front of me until I passed out.

In my black, skinny jeans and white v-neck I stuck out like a sore thumb amongst Jennifer and her friends. Their short skirts, barely there tops and handkerchief-sized dresses covered less than my underwear and made me look like a nun in comparison. Which, to be honest, I was more than okay with.

The guys at the club reeked of too much cologne, sweat and desperation. None of them could hold a candle to my dream lovers. I wondered, not for the first time, if they'd ruined me for other men.

The girls stumbled off to the dance floor, cackling drunkenly, to look for that lucky someone to take home, already asking themselves if he would still be there when they woke up.

I swallowed down the bitter taste of envy with what was left in my glass. My dream lovers, although always leaving me satisfied, never stuck around beyond the morning light.

From the corner of my eye I saw a Drunk, Sweaty Dude - number seventeen of the evening, apparently nuns were a huge turn-on, who knew? - heading my way.

He sauntered over to me, looking as if he believed himself to be God's gift to women. His blue shirt had large dark stains underneath his armpits and he smelled faintly of vomit and peppermint.

"_Please, kill me now!"_

"Hi!" he shouted into my ear to be heard above the noise coming out of the cracked speakers, "Would you like to dance?"

I didn't bother to hide my eye roll, "No thanks."

"Well, can I buy you a drink?" he persisted.

"No thanks, I'm good!" I shouted and turned my back to him.

DSD did not take the hint. "How about we sit and talk then, in case you change your mind?"

This time I didn't stop myself from banging my forehead against the tabletop.

"_I _really_ don't want to be here."_

* * *

_I got home from work and discovered a package with a note attached to it waiting for me on my bed._

_There was no sender, but I knew immediately who it was from._

_I read it out loud, "The perfect outfit for going dancing and get picked up by a stranger," at the bottom of the note was the address of a club downtown, and the instruction to be there at ten pm._

_A shiver of excitement ran up my spine as I opened the box and took out a short, strapless black dress and a pair of black, five inch, fuck-me pumps. I wasn't surprised that there was no underwear. He always expected me to go without when we played our little games._

* * *

_The cab pulled up outside of the club at ten pm on the dot. I smiled at the bouncer as he waved me through, checked my jacket and went straight for the bar._

_I hadn't seen him yet, but I knew he was around there somewhere, I could feel his eyes watching me. _

_I ordered a rum and coke, and decided to tease him into approaching me._

_Licking my lips I closed them around the straw and hollowed my cheeks, bobbing my head slowly up and down, but aside from attracting unwanted attention from _actual_ strangers, nothing happened._

_After two drinks I gave up and strode over to the dance floor._

_I moved to the rhythm of the music, my hands in my hair, twisting my fingers in the silky strands, lifting it from my neck, while ignoring the other people around me. I probably should've felt ridiculous dancing by myself, but I didn't, because I wasn't._

_Incredibly turned on, the insides of my thighs wet from my own juices as I was dancing for him and I could feel his gaze caressing every inch of my body. Imagining my hands were his I closed my eyes and palmed my tits, barely covered by the dress, and moaned quietly as my already stiff nipples scraped against the thin fabric. _

_I felt the heat of his energy even before the intoxicating scent of peanut butter reached my nose, but the hands that grabbed my hips from in front of me belonged to someone else._

_My eyes snapped open and I glared at the slimy DSD that leered at me with hooded eyes. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind for daring to put his hands on me, but the man behind me beat me to it._

"_Get your filthy hands off her," he snarled menacingly. "Before I tear your arms from your body and beat you to death with them."_

_The DSD paled and backed up, arms up in front of him. After a few steps he turned and ran in the direction of the doors._

_I grinned as I reached behind me and felt the cold, hard chest of the man I was there to see. "Hi Peter, how good of you to drop by." I knew I broke character by using his name, but I couldn't find it in me to care._

"_Fuck babe," he snickered. "I can't even leave you alone for five minutes?"_

_Hands were placed on my hips again, the right ones this time, pulling me firmly against his body._

"_Maybe you shouldn't leave me alone then," I replied teasingly. _

_We moved together to the rhythm of the music, his erection pressing against my scantily clad ass. His hands moved from my hips to my thighs, around to the small of my back and down to palm my cheeks. My heart rate sped up and I started breathing faster when he pushed up my dress and I groaned when I felt the rough fabric of his jeans against my naked skin._

_Because of my heels we were almost the same height, perfectly aligning his cock exactly where I wanted him._

"_I could fuck you right here on the dance floor, just by popping a few buttons," Peter growled, his icy lips against the shell of my ear. "And you wouldn't stop me."_

_I didn't bother denying it, we both knew he was right._

"_Uh…" I moaned, trembling as his talented fingers traced my slit, the pad of his thumb rubbing my throbbing clit._

_I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to keep from screaming and draw attention to what he was doing to me, but as I looked at the other people on the dance floor I realized that everyone were practically dry humping their partners, and no one was looking our way._

"_Would you?" he asked me, his deep, husky voice sending shivers all over me. "Would you stop me?" _

_The fingers of his left hand dug into my hip, as his right kept stroking my slippery flesh, I was panting so hard that I couldn't get a single word passed my lips. "Uh…."_

"Tell me_!" he hissed, tightening his grip as the same time he pushed two fingers inside of me._

"_No!" I shouted, already on the brink of my first orgasm. "No, I wouldn't stop you."_

_I was shaking hard, so close to coming that I struggled to breathe. _

"_Good," he crooned and thrust into me._

_Peter's hand flew up to cover my mouth and I screamed his name against the cool marble as my inner muscles clenched around him._

_He waited until my breathing slowed before moving inside of me with small, rocking motions. "Fuck babe, your pussy feels fucking incredible," he grunted._

_I leant my head back against his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut. "Please…" I gasped. "Harder…I need…"_

"_Can't…not yet…"_

_I sobbed, frustrated. The teasing way he barely pulled out before thrusting back inside of me, was driving me crazy._

_Peter parted my legs slightly, using his knees. Rolling his hips he found a new angle, hitting a spot that caused me to cry out. _

"_Yeah," he rasped. "That's it, babe. Come one more time for me. I love it when your pussy squeezes my cock."_

_I couldn't tell if it was my body's reaction to the new angle, his words or a combination of both, but I came undone as soon as he stopped speaking and went limp in his arms. _

_Peter pumped into me twice, stilled and let out a long moan._

_He whipped me around, pulled me against his broad muscular chest, tangled his long fingers in my hair and crushed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss before I had the chance to catch my breath. "Fuck babe," he grinned against my mouth. "That was so fucking _hot_."_

_I frowned at him, fighting to keep the glare from breaking into a smile, but failed completely, "You're crazy, you know that," I giggled._

"_Aww, babe" he widened his eyes and pushed out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, feigning innocence. "Don't tell me you didn't like it?"_

_Rolling my eyes at him, because he was right even though I'd never admit it, I ignored his question. _

_Peter smirked knowingly, his crimson eyes shone with humor as he gave me a 'you know you want me' look._

_It was true. He was gorgeous with his sun kissed, shaggy, straight, dirty blonde hair that reached the collar of his dark blue demin jacket, his square chin and jaw covered with a short, neatly trimmed beard. At almost six feet tall, he was several inches taller than me, his broad, defined chest was sadly covered by a simple white t-shirt and to top it off he wore low slung, broken in jeans, a shade or two lighter than his jacket and a pair of worn sneakers. How could I _not _want him?_

_Licking my bottom lip I gave him a sly glance through me lashes and saw with delight how his eyes darkened to black. "Um… I should probably head home…" I hesitated deliberately. "See you around sometime…I guess…" I turned my back to him to hide my smile as I started for the exit._

_His fingers were wrapped around my wrist before I could take another step, "Hell no, babe. You're not going _anywhere_. I'm not done with you yet."_

_I quirked one eyebrow, "Is that so?"_

_He grinded against my hips and I widened my eyes when I felt his erection. "_Jeez, already?"

"_You wanted me to fuck you hard," he whispered close to my ear, "so I'm going to fuck you _hard_."_

_His teeth grazed my lobe and I whimpered, both from the thrill it sent through my body straight to my core, and from the words he spoke. _

_Before I had the chance to say either yes or no he hurried to the bathrooms, dragging me along after him._

_He pulled me in to the nearest bathroom, picked me up and me pushed up against the wall as soon as the stall door closed behind us. He pushed down the top of my dress and quickly latched on to one of my nipples, while circling the other with his thumb._

_I whimpered and hit the back of my head against the wall with a dull thud._

_I wrapped my legs around Peter's waist and grabbed ahold of the soft strands on the back of his head, pushing his face harder against my tit._

_His eyes were hungry when he lifted his head to look at me. "Hard, was it?"_

_I held my breath as I felt the head of his cock nudge at my opening and exhaled loudly as he thrust his hips forward and slid in to me. "Peter," I moaned as he started moving._

"_Shit!" He groaned as he pounded into me. "Your pussy feels so tight, babe." He buried his face in my hair, licking, nibbling, and sucking his way along my neck, stopping when he came to my pulse._

"_I want to bite you…here," he sucked the skin over my pulse in between his teeth. "But not tonight."_

_The pain from his fingers digging in to my ribs melted away as my walls started to tighten around him. "Peter," I sobbed, "I-I…I'm coming…"_

"_You have to…remember…" Peter growled as I exploded around him._

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. "Remember what?" I asked the empty room. "Peter? As if I can ever forget either one of them."

* * *

**A/N: Before you ask: No, Bella didn't fall asleep at the club. She went home and went to sleep in her own bed, I just didn't feel like writing that part.**

**I'm going away on a mini trip with the family on Thursday, to celebrate our second wedding anniversary. We'll be home on Sunday.**

**Since I'm not **_**allowed**_** to bring my laptop next chapter will sadly be late as well**

**DSD – Drunk, Sweaty Dude**

**Next chapter: Jasper on the pool table, unless of course, he has other ideas.**


End file.
